Reynolds Shipbuilding
Reynolds' Shipbuilding Co. is a company founded by Erick Reynolds in 452 K.C. The company is based out of the Lonely Isles and is currently run by Johan Reynolds and has been since 583 K.C. Ship Designs Dawn-class Argent Crusade (625 K.C.) Designed specifically for the Argent Crusade, the designs were drafted by Johan Reynolds. The patent for the design is held by Johan and the Argent Crusade, jointly and it with this partnership that the economy of the Lonely Isles has began to flourish once more. The design of the ship is a simple three-masked vessel and functions as a transport ship. Currently three have been built and another fifteen are laid in drydocks across the Lonely Isles that have been purchased by the Argent Crusade. Crusader-class Argent Crusade (625 K.C.) Haven-class Alliance of Lordaeron (597 K.C.) The Haven-class of ships was designed and sold to the Alliance of Lordaeron, following the founding of the Alliance. It was designed as a three-masked caravel to transport troops and materials between various ports of the Alliance. Over sixty of the ships were constructed at the Lonely Isles and following the end of the Alliance only twenty five still remain in service, mostly to the Kingdom of Stormwind. The ship was designed by Johan Reynolds. Darrow-class Independent (595 K.C.) The Darrow-class was constructed as a light frigate by the company and was designed with protecting trade from pirates and the far off threat of this 'Orcish Horde.' It is equiped with anywhere from 20 to 28 cannons and was given the designation as a 6th Rate Frigate, or a Post Ship. Only fifty were constructed between 595 - 600 K.C. and they were mostly sold to private companies. The ship was designed by Johan Reynolds. Caer-class Independent (583 K.C.) The Caer-class of ships were designed and sold to the Kingdom of Stromgarde. They were equiped with 16 - 18 cannons and were designated Sloop of War. These ships were designed to provide light escort to Stromgarde's merchant fleets and to protect them from pirates and other threats. No public records are available about how many were sold, but it is theorized that over a hundred or more have been constructed for Stromgarde and other private companies. The ship was designed by Johan Reynolds. Brill-class Independent (537 K.C.) The Brill-class of ships were created in 537 K.C. by Stephen Reynolds' shipwrights of the company. They were created to be merchant ships and as such carried only eight cannons to allow as much cargo to be added on to the ships. Dozens, if not hundreds, were built and they proved widely successfull with the Brill-class being the first ships to be sold with three masks by the company. They were sold mostly to merchant and shipping companies, though the Kingdom of Lordaeron and Stromgarde also bought many of them. Glades-class Independent (488 K.C.) The Glades-class of ships were the first design drafted by the Company and the design was launched in 488 K.C., with the first being launched in 490 K.C. They were named after the Tirisfal Glades region, which the company had moved to some years prior. They held no cannons or weaponry of any sort and were meant as merchant ships, many were sold to private companies, though the various Kingdoms bought many as well, it is unknown how many went into production. Independent (581 K.C.) Following the success of Stephen Reynolds as company head, Jakob (his son) decided to redesign the Glades-class ships, upgrading it to have three masks and an increased tonnage. Because of this, four cannons could also have been added on to the ship. Following the successful redesign, the company sold dozens of these ships from their drydocks in the Lonely Isles. The ship was personally designed by Jakob Reynolds, with help from the shipwrights in the company. Company Heads Erick Reynolds 452 K.C. - 486 K.C. Known as The Founder, Erick founded the company in the early months of 452 K.C. with the intention of expanding the shipbuilding industry in Lordaeron. Originally the company worked out of Southshore for fifteen years with their main headquarters being located in Sherfield. Soon though as business picked up and the company worked with the Kingdom's of Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Stromgarde they moved their main dry docks to the northern Tirisfal area. During Erick's run as company head, no notable designs were created, instead they choose to focus on building the same ships as their competators and improving those designs. Juliana Reynolds 486 K.C. - 490 K.C. Juliana took over as company head following Erick's death in 486 K.C. it was under her leadership that the company expanded their shipwright department and their drydocks in northern Tirisfal. Under her, in 488 K.C. the Glades-class ship was designed, constructed and sold to the Kingdom's of Lordaeron and Stromgarde along with other private customers. She passed away in December of 490 K.C. Edrick Reynolds 491 K.C. - 530 K.C. Edrick Reynolds was the third head of the company and under his leadership the company declined and in turn sold off much of their assets. Specifically the rival Roderick, Burnside, and Rothson bought up much of their holdings in the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Unfortunately for the company, Edrick held his position as company head until 530 K.C. when his ship, a Glades-class ship, was lost somewhere out at sea on a run from Kul'Tiras to Southshore. Stephen Reynolds 530 K.C. - 570 K.C. Stephen Reynolds took over following the loss of Edrick Reynolds ship in 530. Under his hard work the company began to flourish again and they expanded their drydocks in Tirisfal. Under his leadership the Shipwright's of the company drafted and created a new class of ships, named after Brill in the Glades, the Brill-class launched in 537 K.C. and was a successful and popular ship for many merchant companies. As Stephen continued to lead the company to financial success he saw the biggest leaps and gains for the company and eventually nearly bought a chain of islands off the coast of the current Eastern Plaguelands known as the Lonely Isles. He revolutionized the area and expanded the towns, drydocks and fortifications on the island. Stephen resigned from the company in 570 K.C. to live out his life on a small farm on one of the islands and passed leadership on to his son, Jakob. Jakob Reynolds 570 K.C. - 583 K.C. Jakob Reynolds took over after his father resigned from his position as company head in 570 K.C. He continued to lead the company to success and under his leadership the company redesigned the Glades-class and brought the design up to modern specifications. Under his leadership as well, he pushed and gained more control over the Lonely Isles and was created his own barony there as many people flocked to the land to take up the many jobs on the islands. He passed away due to flu only thirteen years after taking up position as head of the company. Johan Reynolds 583 K.C. - Present Category:Business Organizations Category:House of Reynolds Category:Reynolds Shipbuilding Co. Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Shipwright